<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping In by helloshepard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035374">Sleeping In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard'>helloshepard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>helloshepard's CYBERVERSE fix-it fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Season 3 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead End celebrated post-war Cybertron’s first official holiday by sleeping in past noon. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dead End/Perceptor (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>helloshepard's CYBERVERSE fix-it fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bet you thought you'd seen the last of me, huh????</p><p>written for an anon on tumblr. takes place a little while after '<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918414/chapters/54781981">apocalyptic friend',</a> but before the as-of-yet nonexistent sequel. </p><p>any errors are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dead End celebrated post-war Cybertron’s first official holiday by sleeping in past noon.  </p><p>In celebration of said holiday, Grimlock had rented out Maccadam’s for an ‘armistice soiree’—whatever that meant—and accordingly, the bar had stayed open well into the early hours of the morning.</p><p>By the end of it, he had been so tired he barely remembered breaking up Hot Rod and Soundwave’s fight, much less throwing both of them out of the bar and into the street.</p><p>Dead End hoped neither one would take it too personally. He had no desire to see Hot Rod moping around more than usual, nor did he want Soundwave to  vandalize his apartment.</p><p>He wasn’t sure if Soundwave would stoop to petty vandalism, but after seeing the way those two had fought…</p><p>At the very least, he was glad Perceptor would never do something like that. <em>Perceptor</em> might be stubborn and painfully blunt, but he wasn’t <em>mean.</em></p><p>Primus. He must be going soft.  </p><p>Dead End hesitated for only a moment before knocking on the door to Perceptor’s apartment.</p><p>There wasn’t an answer, but Dead End hadn’t expected one. Perceptor had spent the night simultaneously mixing drinks and making small talk with the small army of Autobots, all of whom seemed to want to get on his good side.</p><p>Dead End let himself in.</p><p>As he’d expected, Perceptor was asleep. He was slumped over his workbench, which was covered in mod schematics and spare parts. Dead End glanced at the blueprints—with the procedure to fix his optics only a few days away, Perceptor was nearly done assembling his new targeting lens.</p><p>“Hey.” Dead End crouched beside the workbench, not touching Perceptor, but close enough that his proximity sensors would rouse him. Maybe. “Wake up.”</p><p>Perceptor groaned.</p><p>“Come on.” Taking that as permission, Dead End hauled Perceptor up and guided him to the recharge slab. “You weren’t up all morning working on that thing, were you?”</p><p>“Only half the morning.”</p><p>Dead End snorted. He set Perceptor gracelessly on the bed and briefly considered just leaving him to sleep.  The option was considered, then dismissed.</p><p>Dead End settled in beside Perceptor. He heard the Autobot make a soft, contented sound that sent his spark spinning.  </p><p>Ugh. He really <em>was</em> going soft.</p><p>Dead End sighed, looked at Perceptor once, then switched off his own optics and went back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://soundwavereporting.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>